Digital Pasta Games
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Co-Written with Chaos Twin of Destruction. Heart Burn is bored one day and decides to watch tv, rediscovering her childhood fandom. She goes off and meets a pasta from that fandom, and smiles hanging with her friend. After visiting her human twin and her human friends, she persuades BEN to take her to the Digital World, where all the randomness begins!


**FireWing: *crawls out of a dark corner going to my laptop and typing* Hi everyone! *hears an angry mob outside* DESTINY TWIN HELP MEH!**

**Destiny: *grabs you and we disappear and reappear somewhere safe* Btw people who are reading this, i alternate from Chaos and Destiny ^^**

**FireWing: Thanks twin. *turns to the angry readers* Sorry everyone. I've been busy helping Destiny with her stories, being on youtube, writing out any story ideas I do have, and been on social media. Anyway, here is a story I came up with by watching Digimon videos.**

**Destiny: Yep.**

**BEN: These two authors own nothing but their ideas and their ocs, please enjoy!**

Heart Burn sighed as she sat on the couch in Slender Mansion and her wings laying limp beside her. She was really bored, but not in the mood for killing as she has already killed a lot of the gang members in the city, and most of her housemates were off on killing sprees, including her boyfriend which left her alone.

"...I guess I'll just stare at BEN's flat screen till he gets back." Heart Burn said with a small smile and grabbed her milkshake that she stole from a fast food joint earlier out of sheer boredom and hunger, and goes upstairs to BEN's room knowing he won't be back for a while, which gave her free reign to do whatever she wanted in her boyfriend's room.

Several hours later, Heart Burn was looking at tv show when something caught her blood red gaze causing her head to tilt and some of the flames on her wings to spark a little bit.

"Digimon? Hmm... That sounds familiar..." Heart says clicking on the show as it was just beginning, and the moment she heard the opening theme song and saw the visuals(its Season 1), her eyes widened and said, "OH MY FUCKING RA I REMEMBER THIS!"

The hell angel immediately darted for BEN's lap top and began typing feverishly seeing the graphics of the five seasons that she remembers from when she was a human child and grinned having all the theme songs in her head.

"Screw Lost, Glitchy, Strangled, and BRVR, my childhood is calling me and Imma see what I've missed these last few years. And, Imma see if I can make new friends." Heart proclaimed as she searched up 'Digimon Creepypastas'.

"Pokemon will never be as great an anime as Digimon, hell they fucking stole the digimons' mega evolution." She huffed and watched all the videos she could.

Meanwhile in Lavender Town, said Poke Pastas sneezed and BRVR says, "I feel like someone has insulted us and went after copy cats.. " and the others nodded.

Back with Heart Burn, BEN finally came home and was surprised to see his girlfriend ignoring him and typing on his laptop.

"Heart? Why are you ignoring me?" BEN said getting his pouty face on.

"I'm getting re-in touch with my childhood fandom." Heart Burn said clicking on something called The Lost Digimon Movie, and beginning to watch it with interest.

BEN blinked and shrugged before going to play his games, and right after he gets himself ready to play, Heart gets up and says, "I need to go talk to Slendy about something."

"Ok Heart." BEN says as Heart Burn runs downstairs to Slenderman's office.

As she arrives at Slender's office, Slenderman looked up at her and asks, "What do you need child?"

"I was wondering if I can go meet another Creepypasta, who happens to be from a fandom I grew up in. Her name is Renamon and she is from the Lost Digimon Movie?" Heart Burn asks/begs.

Slenderman sighs says, "Alright child, though be careful. I do not know much of this one, but I have heard that she can be extremely hostile, and make sure you're back before dinner.

Heart Burn nods before flying out of the house, searching for the place where the movie was filmed.

**FireWing: I'm ending the chapter there. And like all my other stories, I have no idea when I'm going to upload the next chapter, for I never plan ahead on anything.**

**Destiny: Same with me.**

**FireWing: Another reason we are so alike.**

**BEN: And that is another reason why your readers get mad at you two sometimes.**

**Destiny: Shut up, BEN.**

**FireWing: *whacks BEN on the head* End the chapter slave.**

**BEN: O_O please review before they decide to treat me like a slave for real.**


End file.
